The Last Alive
by everlasting-luv
Summary: "I was only 12 years old when it happened. A virus broke out across the country and soon, all over the world; infecting people who then turned into mindless flesh eating monsters. I have never believed in a possible "Zombie Apocalypse", but man... I was so wrong..." OMEGAVERSE LevixEren AOT fanfiction inspired by the video game, The Last Of Us 3
1. Prologue: Promises

I was only 12 years old when it happened.

A virus broke out across the country and soon, all over the world; infecting people who then turned into mindless flesh eating monsters. I have never believed in a possible "Zombie Apocalypse", but man...

I was so wrong...

It was Wednesday, November 1st and my day started off relatively normal. I woke up that morning to golden rays of sunshine across my face as my adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman (an alpha female), pulled up the blinds. She turned to me, already dressed for school wearing black skinny jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt, and a red flannel shirt over that. She has always been more of the edgy and "grunge" type with multiple piercings in her ears and combat boots. She tucked some strands of her short black hair behind her industrial piercing and had her hand on her hip, standing over me giving me a blank look.

"Eren, come on. It's time to get up. Carla made us breakfast." she stated in a monotone voice. I groaned and sat upright, stretching and yawning before I looked back at her.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sand from my eyes. Mikasa went to my closet, pulling out some clothes for me to wear.

"It's 8 o' clock. You need to hurry up and get dressed." She placed a pair of my distressed and ripped jeans onto my bed along with a long sleeved black and navy blue shirt. I stared down at the clothes she pulled out for me and looked back at her feeling a little annoyed. Since I'm an omega, she always felt like it was her obligation to protect and take care of me. No matter how many times I tell her I can take care of myself, she never listens.

Mikasa grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of bed. I yelped and yanked my wrist away and took a step back.

"Mikasa, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself." I stated, staring hard at her. She chuckled a little and rolled her violet/blue eyes at me.

"Yeah that's why I have to save your ass every time you get into a fight with Jean." She turned around and walked towards the door and looked back at me over her shoulder before she shut the door gently behind her. I groaned in annoyance, tugging my shirt off over my head and pulled my pajama bottoms down. I picked up the jeans and slipped them up over my hips and caught a glimpse of myself in my body mirror hanging up next to my closet. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror with disgust. I ran my palm down the curve of my torso and to my hip bones. I just started growing into my omegan body and I had begun to grow a slight hourglass shape. No matter how many people compliment me on my body shape, I still can't stand it.

I shook my head erratically to get those self hating thoughts out of my head and pulled my shirt on over my head in frustration before I grabbed my backpack and my black high top converse and walked out my bedroom door. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled my nostrils and my stomach began to ache with hunger. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen that was filled with soft golden rays of sunshine. My mother looked up at me from her stove top with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Eren. Go ahead and sit down, sweetie. I'm almost down with your plate." She said, coughing into her arm and sniffling before flipping an egg with ease in the small frying pan. She had been sick for a while but it was probably just the flu that was going around lately. I yawned and took my place at the table across from Mikasa, who was doing last minute studying and taking small bites of her pancakes. I looked over to the head of the table where my father normally sits and sighed.

"Is he ever coming home?" I asked my mother, who was preparing my plate with two pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. "It's already been a week and a half." I said a little more quietly, looking down at the plate my mother served me. She placed her warm hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, doing anything she can to comfort me.

"Your father has a lot on his plate right now, Eren. He's the best doctor in our area. Hell he's probably the best in the country. A lot of people are getting sick and placed into quarantine and the government needs every highly professional doctor they can get." She rubbed my back a little before returning to the stove, cleaning up the mess.

I heard about this virus, but I don't take it seriously. Every couple of years, people in the media scares us with a new and more "fatal" illness to freak us out and act like it's the fucking plague all over again. Apparently this new illness is the equivalent to a zombie apocalypse, which in turn, the reason why I don't take this shit seriously.

After we ate, Mikasa and I went out the door to school. We walked passed our other friend's house and stopped when the front door opened, revealing a blonde haired omega male wearing glasses and a blue plaid shirt with jeans and navy blue vans. Armin ran towards us across his green front lawn and continued walking next to us.

"So, did you guys hear about this new virus that's going around? My grandpa says it eats away at a person's brain and causes them to be cannibalistic. Basically people are turning into zombies and there's no cure." Armin spoke, starting up a conversation. I snorted and tucked some of my silky brown hair behind my ear.

"Don't count on it, Armin. This is just some stupid rumor and another ploy to freak everybody out. Nothing is going to happen." I said, looking down at my converse as we walked to the bus. Mikasa cleared her throat, her hands on the straps of her green Jansport backpack.

"I don't know, Eren. Your dad has been gone a very long time. It might be more serious than you think." She looked at me with slight worry written on her face. I gawked at her.

"Seriously, Mikasa?! You too?! Come on, there's nothing to worry about. I can't believe you actually think this zombie shit is real." I exclaimed, staring at her for a few seconds before staring back down at my shoes. Armin looked at me with eyes the size of silver dollars.

"Your dad still isn't back yet? How long has it been? Over a week and a half? This must be more serious than you think, Eren. This is the longest Dr. Jaeger has ever been away." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

We approached the bus stop and a groaned a second time, this time even louder when I noticed Jean standing there with Marco. Great. I get to see Horse Face first thing in the morning while I'm already stressed.

Jean turned to me at the sound of my groaning and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong "Pretty Boy"? Did your omega hormones turn you into such a bitch you can't even say good morning?" He said, smirking with his head held high, elbowing Marco as he laughed. My jaw tightened as I clenched my fists, glaring up at the cocky alpha.

"I may be an omega, but I can still beat the living shit out of you. You know I'm not like other omegas, Horse Face." I said, standing my ground. Jean stepped forward, towering over me and leaning to look me eye to eye. He set off a dominating scent that's meant to either make an omega crumble in fear and submission or make panties drop. Too bad for him, no alpha's scent affects me.

"You're right. You're not like other omegas. If you were, people would actually WANT to be with you." My eyes grew with both offense and anger before squinting in a menacing glare. I growled lowly, my scent of anger mingling with his dominant one.

"You have no room to talk. What omega would present to a jackass alpha with an ugly ass face like yours?" I smirked when his face fell and he was udderly _pissed._ Jean raised a fist, about to strike me when Mikasa grabbed his fist, holding it there.

"Jean. As an alpha, you know the consequences of hitting an omega." Mikasa pushed his fist away, making him stumble. She let off scent meant to warn the other alpha if he dare hit her friend/brother. The bus pulled up before Jean could say anything else, making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah you're right, Mikasa. I'll be in trouble for completely messing up an already useless thing." He scoffed, walking onto the bus after the doors opened. My jaw dropped as well as Armin's, while Mikasa growled and let off another angry scent. One thing that you never do is insult an omega's appearance and sexual worth. I realize my hypocrisy but it still hurts. However, I regained my composure and stepped on myself.

"Yeah I'm useless to the ugly ones like you. I'm not into beastiality." I spoke as loudly as possible on the bus. Jean turned red and the other kids laughed, despite not knowing the reason for the comment I made which made me even happier.

Mikasa looked at me with a annoyed and judging look while Armin giggled behind us. I looked back at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"What? Asshole deserved it." I said before I took my seat by the window and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. I blankly stared out the window, noticing rain clouds in the distance as the bus began moving. I sighed, internally wishing I didn't have to go to school, especially if it was going to rain for the rest of the day.

The bus continued down the road and approached the more creepy and suspicious looking area of the street. There's been supposed sightings of ghosts on this road and legends of satanic activity and murders happening in the dark and dense forest. Being a skeptic myself, I always thought the superstitions was bullshit to scare kids like us from venturing into the forest. Something, however, caught my eye within the wooded area. At first I thought it was a couple of homeless people walking through the trees injured, but their skin was totally discolored. I felt my heart pick up when they began to run towards a grazing deer. My eyes grew huge when the three creatures tackled the poor defenseless animal and began to tear it open, ripping off flesh with their teeth as the creature flailed and cried, desperate to get away. They tore open the still live creatures stomach and tore out it's intestines, and that was the most I was able to stomach. I looked away frantically with my hand pressed against my mouth and my arm around my stomach. What in the hell did I see?

What the fuck are those... _things?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at Mikasa, still afraid of what I had just seen. Looking at the expression on Mikasa's face, though...made me more terrified. She looked just as shocked as me.

I heard kids starting to talk about the things I saw. Most of them suggested they were mentally ill patients that escaped from the psychiatric hospital, but a part of me found that very hard to believe. Armin reached both of his arms over the seat to look at us.

"What the hell were those things?" he asked us, frightened in his face and his voice. I had nothing to say and shook my head, drawing a shaky sigh.

"I don't know, Armin. It's concerning though." Mikasa stated. All of a sudden, on the other side of the bus, a little girl with blonde pigtails and who was no more than seven, screamed and pointed out the window. Her scream caught all of our attention and Mikasa, Armin, and myself as well as Jean and Marco sprang out of our seats to look in the direction she had pointed at within the trees. _There were at least six more of those things._

Their eyes had turned completely red and yellow with dilated pupils. Their hair was thin with their color follicles beginning to dull as well as the pigment in their skin, making them appear purple grey or olive green. They obviously haven't been turned for very long, and with that thought I realized that I had been wrong.

The virus had spread.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" the little girl frantically screamed, crying and burying her face in, what I had assumed to be, her older brothers jacket. Her brother wrapped his arms around her protectively as she cried and ran his hand up and down her back.

The bus driver had obviously completely missed those things and began to get frustrated. She yelled at us to stay in our seats with threats of reporting us the principle.

"Miss Frazure, did you not see those things? There are zombies in the forest!" Jean yelled at her, panicked not knowing what to do.

"Zombies my ass! You all better sit down before you get written up! Sit down and stay quiet!" She yelled at us, glaring at us through her rear view mirror. We all looked at each other, appalled that she could be so oblivious to what we were trying to tell her. However, we reluctantly took our seats, still traumatized by what we have seen. The entire bus went silent for the remainder of the trip.

The bus made it to the school and all of us got off, still horrified from what we saw. Many students noticed the little girl crying and everyone on our bus looking pale. People tried to talk to us and ask us what happened as we passed through the halls, but how can we tell them we saw zombies in the woods?

We remained quiet, getting to our first period classes before the bell rang.

The three of us looked at each other before we went our separate ways, not wanting to separate at all. Mikasa sighed, feeling responsible for Armin and I as an alpha; she pulled us into a hug letting off another sigh.

"If anything happens, text me. I'm not afraid to get up and leave class if you guys are in trouble." She pulled away slowly, looking at us. Armin nodded and agreed that he will do the same thing. I couldn't move or say anything, feeling a sickening knot growing in the pit of my stomach as I kept my gaze downward towards my feet. Mikasa grabbed my face, forcing me to look at her. She gave me a worrying look and couldn't say anything. Instead she gave me another hug when she picked up my scent, filled with fright and anxiety. The first bell rang and the three of us were forced to separate to our respective classrooms.

I took my seat silently in my first period class, staring out the window when I noticed it had started to pour down rain. I sighed and rested my head in my hand, looking into the forested area just outside the classroom in paranoia. Every classroom that day, I stared out the windows to see if there would be any infected coming towards our school. If there was an outbreak in the school, I needed to make sure there were any means of escape primarily out the windows. I was small enough to squeeze through the smaller windows that were in the library and the science lab, but I would need to meet up with Armin and Mikasa somehow to ensure we would be safe and together.

Those were my thoughts all day. I planned in my head that when I get home, I would pack up all of my important shit along with some of my dads weapons in his gun case. I would tell my mom to do the same, dragging her to her car to get as far away to safe place as possible. I had horrible thoughts about my mother turning into one of those things. I held both regret and disdain for doubting my father and leaving us behind despite knowing what was to supposedly happen.

It continued to rain when the school day was over. We walked out to the bus into the cold, zipping up our jackets. I put my dark green hood up over my head and shoved my hands into my pockets, fidgeting and anticipating to get onto the bus and home as soon as possible. Mikasa looked at me quizzically with her pale fingers holding the rim of her black and purple checkered hood.

"Eren" she spoke, taking a step closer to me and putting her hand comfortingly between my shoulder blades. I ignored her, grabbing both hers and Armin's hands, dragging them onto the bus with me. I took them towards the back of the bus by the emergency exit with the seat large enough for three people. I guided Armin to sit next to the window and waited for Mikasa to slide in. Mikasa kept her gaze on me and gestured with her hand for me to sit.

"If anything happens, I feel better if I'm on the outside." She said simply. I stared at her with red brimmed, panicked emerald green eyes, my hood beginning to droop over my left eye. Mikasa lifted my drooping hood up to give me another reassuring look before I nodded and took my seat in the middle. Mikasa slid in next to me, taking my cold and shaking hand into her own. I felt Armin grabbing my hand as well, holding it and giving it a squeeze. I looked at Armin and my face softened when I met his calming one.

"Eren, we'll be all right. I promise." Armin whispered to me, and I almost gawked at him. How can Armin, a fellow omega, be this calm after what we saw this morning? I took a deep breath and nodded. If Armin can be strong, so can I.

We stayed like that, holding hands, yet tense; prepared for anything to happen as we approached that same road. We, as long as everyone else on the bus, gasped at a few dead bodies and broken down cars on the side of the road. Some people even crashed into the ditch, their bodies laying lifeless in their blood stained car interior. I squeezed their hands and blocked out the other kids on the bus panicking and crying. This is it.

We passed the curve when we felt the bus swerving all over the road and the bus driver began to cough and groan. My eyes grew and we screamed when the bus crashed into a telephone pole not too far from the bus stop. The bus driver's body collapsed into the aisle when she disconnected herself from her seat belt. Our eyes were wide when she began to make clicking noises and groaning sounds just like those infected things.

Like a zombie.

The little girl from before got out of her seat when she saw the bus driver struggling on the ground. Her older brother reached out to her in a panic, knowing what's happening to her.

"ELIZABETH NO DON'T GO NEAR-"

It happened so fast. The bus driver pounced the little girl, digging her teeth into her shoulder; breaking the skin and tearing it off. The little girl screamed and cried in agony while her brother and his friends tried desperately to save his sister. Armin screamed and I was frozen in fear. What the hell is happening?!

Mikasa got out of her seat, grabbing mine and Armin's wrists to pull us up. Once she did, she turned to the emergency exit. I grabbed the handle before she could, however, roughly pushing it open and the three of us jumped out as well as Jean, Marco, and all of the other students not trying to save the already fatally wounded girl.

"ARMIN! GO PACK YOUR STUFF! MEET US AT THE FERRY WITH YOUR GRANDPA!" I yelled at Armin while we ran down the street towards our house in the rain.

"OKAY" he yelled, panicked and ran into his house as we passed it. Mikasa squeezed my hand and ran as fast as she could while I tried hard to keep up with her. Sounds of the town emergency alarm and sirens rang through the wet and cold air. We passed many already infected people breaking into people's cars to tear them apart. On the other side of the street was a little boy crying by his mothers body and families desperately trying to get all of their stuff, including things they don't need, into their cars.

I felt my eyes begin to build up hot tears and decided it was best if I didn't see what was going on around me.

My mom was standing out the door, panic in her face and she ran up to us. She pulled us into her arms and began to cry.

"Eren! Mikasa! Thank god you're all right!" She said, kissing us frantically all over our faces. I forced myself to pull away from her and gripped her shoulders.

"Mom! We have to leave! We need to pack up what we need and get away from here!" I yelled at her as the three of us ran into the house. I dashed up the stairs into my room, dumping out all of my school stuff shoving some extra clothes into my bag as well as a pocket knife, a lighter, box of matches, a flashlight, and a couple unopened water bottles I had in my room. I grabbed my backpack and was about to run out the door when my eyes caught an old pocket watch my dad had given me before he left and an old family photo. I quickly grabbed and shoved the items into my pockets before I slammed my bedroom door shut.

Mikasa and I grabbed non-perishable food out of the pantry and cabinets, shoving them into our bags.

"We need weapons." Mikasa said, going towards the gun safe in my father's office. We approached the locked glass case before Mikasa wrapped her fist with a kitchen towel and shoving her protected fist into the glass. The glass broke instantly on impact, shards falling on to the hardwood floors as we grabbed what was in the safe. There were two pistols, a rifle, and a trench knife, along with a multitude of ammo for each gun. Mikasa grabbed the rifle and the trench knife while I grabbed the two pistols the ammo, and one of my dad's collectible baseball bats. We shoved our collected items into our backpacks, Mikasa slinging the rifle over her shoulders and my bat held in my tight grip; and left the office. A blonde haired red faced family friend wearing a camo military uniform came through the doors and approached my mother panicked. Hannes.

"Carla! It's not safe here! You and the kids need to leave the city NOW!" Hannes said frantically. My mother, Hannes, Mikasa, and myself piled into his Dodge pickup and began driving down the street. Mikasa and I sat in the back, loading the guns with ammo if needed. Many desperate, yellow eyed people tried to jump into the back of Hannes' truck and onto his tailgate, but luckily he was driving too fast for them to successfully make their jumps.

We exited the suburbs and eventually made it to the edge of the city. The traffic was jam packed, and many people chose to grab what they could out of their cars to walk to the barricade put up by the city that led to the ferry. After awhile Hanne's sighed.

"Carla, we're going to have to leave the truck here and get to that ferry before it's too late." He spoke. My mom was at a loss for words, obviously shooken up not knowing what to do.

"I don't care what we do as long as the kids are safe and out of Shiganshina." She said, tears falling and she started to cough. The cough made my eyes grow and the worst was coming to my mind.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked, unbuckling my seat belt and putting my hand on her shoulder. I flinched when I realized how cold she felt.

She was as cold as ice.

"Mom?" I was starting to panic. This is bad. My mom can't be infected! Hannes put his hand on my mom's shoulder as well, fully aware of what's going on. He pushed open his door and looked over his shoulder.

"Come on, lets get to the ferry, you three." He spoke before shutting his door and going around to open my mother's door for her. Mikasa and I pushed our selves out of the truck and we all held hands to not lose each other; Hannes with my mom's, my mom's with mine, and my own with Mikasa's.

We pushed passed the frantic and crying people that were denied to go on the ferry before we made it to the soldiers on the other side of the barricade, screening people's eyes before either letting them through or denying them access. My mom began to tremble slightly and started to cough again before she let go of my hand and put her hand on Hannes' shoulder to get his attention. Hannes looked back at her and his face fell, knowing exactly what was wrong with my mom. I refused to believe it. There's no way my mom is sick! It can't be!

"Carla. What do you want me to do?" he asked, sadness in his voice. My mom let her tears fall and hit the ground. In her tears were blood, and that was a sign of the virus.

"I want you to take Eren and Mikasa and get them the hell out of here. Get them far away from here! Make sure they're safe!" My mother spoke, wiping her blood stained tears from her face.

"All right. I'll do that." My mom smiled and sighed. She turned around to look at Mikasa and I and we could see her start to look discolored...no. No this can't be.

"Eren, Mikasa. I...I w-want you two to be good. Be good to each other. Protect each other and be with each other no matter what." My beautiful mother began to cry and pulled us into her embrace. Mikasa let her own tears fall, fully understanding what was happening. I began to wail and scream, not accepting the situation.

"No! Mom you can't stay! You have to come with us! For me and Mikasa! I don't want to leave you!" I let my tears pour out, tightly gripping her grey cardigan and refusing to let go.

"E-Eren...honey. Mommy is sick. I don't want you and Mikasa to get it too. You have to be strong, Eren. Be strong for me, okay? I'll see you again someday baby, but now isn't your time. I love you and Mikasa so much." She knelt down, continuing to hold me as a trembled and cried into her shirt. She cupped my cheeks and forced me to look at her, kissing me on the forehead.

"Eren. I want you to promise me you will stay strong. Promise me you will stick by Mikasa's side and promise me you two will live." She wiped my tears away with her thumb and I held her cold hand that cupped my cheek.

"I don't want it to b-be like this...mom...mommy..." I cried more and nodded my head sheepishly. "I-I...promise. I w-will be strong...for you...I love you mommy." I hugged her and cried. She ran her cold hands through my silky brown hair and kissed me one more time. To think this will be the last time I will ever see my mother again killed me. This will be the last hug. The last time I will feel her warm kisses on my cheeks. It hurt. It can't end like this.

….but it is not the end.

"You need to go now, Eren. I love you so much sweetie." She said lovingly, letting me go and letting Hanne's take Mikasa and I to the barricade. I screamed and flailed, reaching out to my mother who turned away from me, refusing to see her child's crying face.

Hannes faced us towards the other soldiers with the screen gun to scan our eyes, then had the soldiers take us to the ferry with the other clean citizens. I walked next to Mikasa, staring hard at the ground as tears fell. _I have to be strong. I have to be strong...for Armin... for Mikasa...for my beautiful mother whom I will never see again._

…

Carla hugged Hannes and thanked him for doing what she asked of him, but she had one more request.

"Hannes, I have another favor to ask of you." she said, still scared and crying. Hannes put his hand on her shoulders with worry.

"I'll do anything for you, Carla. After everything you and your husband have done for me, I'll do anything."

Carla smiled warmly at him and kept her loving look on her face, even with the request she was about to ask of her friend.

"Hannes...I want you to kill me. Don't let me turn into one of those... _things._ Please, Hannes." She spoke in a whisper, begging him to fulfill her request. Hannes' eyes grew big and very badly wanted to say no when he realized something.

Ending her life now while she's still human is better then letting her turn into a monster. Carla deserved better than that, and she deserves to have her life end as she wishes.

Hannes paused and sighed, nodding his head yes. This will be the hardest thing he will ever do, but it needs to be done. Turned or not, her life will end no matter what.

…

Armin and I ran up to Mikasa and I, throwing his arms around us. Mikasa hugged him back first, and I paused. I couldn't believe I will never see my mother's smiling face ever again. I will never hear her voice or her singing in the kitchen as she cooked. I will never feel her warm and loving hugs. I will never receive a pinch to the ear for lying again. I will never feel her kisses smothering my face again. Her touch, her scent, her voice; everything about her. I will never see her again...

I reluctantly hugged Armin back, and broke. I cried into his shirt and didn't stop. I felt him hug me tighter and his own tears hitting my cheeks, and we cried together. Not too long after, Mikasa hugged us both and we sat on the cold wet floor of the ferry, huddled together in comfort.

As it turned out, Armin's grandfather was refused access to the ferry as well for being infected. We didn't have anyone but each other. We will learn to survive in this world alone. Many things will happen we didn't expect but with each event, no matter how gruesome or depressing, we will have each other.

And five years later, something happened that none of us were expecting, and changed the course of our goal.

From survival to saving the human race as we knew it.

I pulled the pocket watch and the photo from my pocket, gripping the antique watch and opening the folded photo. It was taken when Mikasa and I were no older than nine, and in the photo was my mother and father. My dad smiled to the camera with his hand on my shoulder and arm around my mom. My mom had both of her hands on mine and Mikasa's shoulders, her beautiful green eyes glowing and her loving smile warm. This is how I wanted to remember my mother. Warm, caring, beautiful; everything that she was that I will never see again.

I ran my fingers across the photo, and let my tears fall onto the picture. After a moment, I looked up at the sky where there was a clearing. I stared at the many stars that were visible and sighed, giving small smile.

"Don't worry, Mom." I whispered, tears still falling down my cheeks. "I promise, I'll be strong." I folded the picture and put the items back into my pocket before looking back at the stars, Mikasa having her arm slung around my shoulder and holding my hand with her head on my shoulder; Armin's head resting on my chest, both fast asleep. I tightened my hold on them, as my tears fell onto their hands placed in my own.

"I love you, Mom."


	2. Immune

**Chapter 1: Immune**

 _~*~ 5 YEARS LATER ~*~_

Sounds of guns and bombs can be heard through out Territory 7 located in the rubble and shambles that once was the city of Trost. What was left of human civilization has turned into territories, and within those territories there are leaders. Trost Territory 7 was led by Levi Ackerman; a man known to have no emotion and can kill a man without a second thought. A man who doesn't particularly care for Omegas and only uses them for sexual release, leaving those love stricken Omegas heart broken.

Levi lied on the dusty couch with his hands behind his head and eyes closed when a loud bang was heard right outside his door. He shot upright immediately and grabbed his handgun, holding it up to the door while slowly standing up. The door was thrown open revealing a way too excited auburn haired woman with glasses.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you could have been shot. Don't be so careless next time, shit glasses." Levi spoke in his normal annoyed tone, lowering his gun and switching it back to safety before putting it back in his holster. Hanji laughed and invited herself in, plopping down on the couch and watching Levi get his stuff together.

"Ah, Levi don't worry about that! Erwin told me he acquired some more infected to experiment on. I can't help but be excited about it! Especially since we're so close to coming up with a cure!" Hanji hugged herself and was jittering with excitement. Levi glanced over at her before shaking his head at her idiocy. He still doesn't understand why she's so obsessed with zombies but the dumb ass is really good at what she does which is medicine and biology.

Before the virus outbreak, Hanji was living a promising life. She was attending her first year at Yarckel University for medical science and biology with a part time job at the local pharmacy and hospital. She was known all through out Rose County as the next big shot doctor after a man named Grisha Jaeger. Along with every citizen that both lived and died in the apocalypse, her hopes and dreams were crushed within hours.

Levi's life, however, was never a happy one. To him, the apocalypse is just another add on to his shitty life. He didn't have a childhood and never knew what it was like to have parents. Some of the other men and women in his clan lost their families to this disaster and were devastated, some even killing themselves later on. However, Levi had no emotion and never truly had any to begin with. Growing up in an abusive household early in his childhood with a sister he can't even remember and then later separating to different orphanages was all it took. Levi later on when he turned thirteen ran away from his foster parents and lived on the streets for a few years before he was found by his long lost uncle and was taken in at the age of sixteen. His uncle tried to help Levi recover from drugs and keeping him out of fights but Levi was already hopeless and had no intention on trying to recover. He was separated from his uncle during the outbreak and doesn't know whether or not he's alive, and honestly, he doesn't care to know.

Levi sighed and threw on his back pack, staring at the overly excited woman in annoyance.

"Lets just leave and get to Erwin's territory, Glasses." He spoke, walking towards the door and opening it quickly. He didn't even wait for her and just kept walking down the hall.

Hanji jumped up off the couch and rushed to follow, closing the door and locking it from behind. Hanji ran to Levi's side and preceded to exit the extremely damaged and old motel, walking towards the outskirts of Territory 7 to Erwin's clan, which is Territory 4.

Erwin Smith's territory is the most popular and is the most dominant. Levi used to have a lot of problems with Erwin and his clan but Erwin saved Levi's life after being ambushed by a bunch of Clickers*. After that, Levi and Erwin created a very powerful alliance which Levi admits he should've down with the giant eyebrow freak in the beginning. In this alliance, Levi and his clan provide ammunition and a wide variety of weapons while Erwin provides things like medicine and food. Erwin's clan is known for their medicinal purposes which is where Hanji comes from, while Levi and his clan are known for scavenging and theft. Both clans have thrived since the alliance and the death count for both have lowered exponentially.

Levi and Hanji made their way outside to the once thriving city of Trost. Buildings have caved in and nature began taking over, creating vegetation on the roads and remaining buildings still standing. Both of them began to head towards Territory 7, but they needed to cross Territory 5 without being noticed.

Territory 5 is known for kidnapping Betas and if they get lucky, Omegas to use them for sexual release and as a means to make money, thus making them the Brothel of Trost rather than an actual territory.

Hanji and Levi made it to the outskirts of Territory 5 before hearing gunshots. They both hunkered down behind some of the barriers, loading ammo and getting prepared to fight the perverted bastards. They heard screaming and pleas, making it obvious that they were not the ones being targeted. Hanji and Levi looked at each other in confusion before they peered over the top of the concrete barrier, seeing two teenagers have been shot, one on the ground clutching his shoulder and one was backed against the wall.

"Please...I-I don't want to die! Just let me go, please!" a boy pleaded, begging for his life. The three alpha men who made the gunshots laughed at the poor boy before turning him around and proceeded to take his pants off. The taller man that was behind the boy leaned forward and smelled his sweat glands before standing back up straight.

"You're not an Omega, but I guess you'll do for now." He spoke, before wetting his fingers and fingering the teenager. Not long after, began to have his way with the kid who probably accidentally stumbled across the territory with his friend.

"No! Stop!" The one on the ground screamed and tried to save his friend before getting kicked in the face.

"Levi...we should go over there." Hanji whispered. Levi nodded and looked at her, signaling for her to follow his lead. They crawled over to the sick bastards with their hand guns ready to go. However, Levi wasn't going to just simply shoot the one raping that poor kid. No. He had other intentions.

Hanji sat up and pointed her riffle at the two that beat the kid on the ground, getting prepared to fire. Levi continued to crawl and make his way towards the man sexually assaulting the younger teen, knife clenched tightly in his hand. He quickly got behind the taller one, one arm wrapping around his neck while holding the knife to his throat with the other. The other two didn't have time to react before Hanji had shot and killed them both, a clean kill. Levi had the guy bent backward awkwardly because of height difference, but that didn't make a difference to Levi.

"B-Bastard! Let me go!" He yelled, trying to get Levi off of him. Levi smirked and held the blade closer to his throat.

"What? Don't like not being the one in control? You have some nerve. Only a fucking coward turns to children for sexual gratification. You don't deserve to live." Levi spoke darkly into his ear before he kicked the sick fuck down to the ground, grabbing the guys dick and cutting it off. Blood curdling cries ripped from his throat before Levi dragged his sharp blade along his throat, blood gushing with the last sounds of life gurgling from the monster. Levi dropped the now dead rapist and walked up slowly to the boy against the wall, legs curled up to his chest. The boys friend got up and grabbed the younger one's hand before running with him out of fear of Levi taking him next. Levi simply watched the two run away and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Man, Levi. I didn't think we would have to kill anyone today. I guess I just got my hopes up, huh?" Hanji said, walking up to Levi's side and holding her trusty riffle against her shoulder. Levi clicked his tongue and kept walking.

"Never think you don't have to kill anyone, glasses. We live in dark times. We always have."

They managed to make it to Territory 7 which was in the middle of Trost city once known as the city square. Their territory was surrounded by architecture and vegetation with a small lake beginning to form in the center of the territory. The water was only chest deep but it was only going to get bigger.

Levi and Hanji spotted Erwin talking to his other comrades, one named Petra and the other Oluo. They approached the three and can instantly tell something happened.

"Hey, Eyebrows. What's going?" Levi asked him, arms crossed. Erwin looked at Levi and sighed, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Petra. Go see if that boy is doing all right. We need to keep him under surveillance until we can figure out what we're going to do." Erwin told Petra, who in turn nodded and walked off. Levi and Hanji looked over to Erwin, both confused.

"A boy?" Hanji asked. Obviously this boy was very recent as she didn't know who Erwin was referring to.

"Who? What's going on, Smith?" Levi asked also, getting more annoyed. Erwin sighed for the second time before resting both hands on his hips.

"A clicker wasn't the only thing we managed to get. Follow me." Erwin spoke, leading them towards his quarters. They walked into a small apartment building and was led to an apartment that was missing a door. Inside was a teenage boy with shaggy yet silky chestnut hair and large green eyes. He was definitely a very attractive teen and judging by some of Erwin's men flirting with the teenager, he was also an Omega. Omegas have become extremely hard to find so anytime an Alpha comes across one, they keep the Omega(s) for themselves. Omega's make Alpha's extremely stupid and horny, except for Levi. Yeah, this kid is pretty hot and cute, but that didn't matter to him.

"Who's this, Erwin? Are you interested in keeping him as your pet, pervert?" Levi scolded and smirked when he noticed Erwin's face turn read. He immediately waved his hand in front of his face, shaking his head vigorously.  
"No no no no, nothing like that. If these guys knew what's special about this kid they wouldn't be trying so hard to bed him." Erwin said, staring at the men and giving them a signal to leave. Once they did, Erwin gave the attractive teen a hand to help him up. At first, Levi was shocked to see how tall the kid is. Omegas were normally no taller than 5'4, but this one has got to be 5'6 or taller. His height wasn't Omegan, but his body was another story. Despite being so skinny, he has a great shape; with nice sized hips, a tiny waist, and amazing legs. No wonder this kid made Erwin's men stupid.

"What's so special about him, Erwin?" Hanji asked what Levi was thinking. Erwin looked down at the kid, smiling at him before looking back at Levi and Hanji.

"This is Eren Jaeger. Petra, Gunther, and Oluo found him wondering around Territory 5." Levi gawked at the kid, appalled that he was walking around a territory notorious for rape and prostitution, especially after witnessing those nut jobs rape a male Beta. They would have eaten this kid alive.

"What the fuck were you doing wondering around Territory 5? Are you stupid?" Levi immediately blurted out staring at Eren in shock and annoyance. He flinched at Levi's outburst, ready to explain himself.

"I had no idea about Trost having those kinds of territories! I didn't know where to go after-" Levi cut him off, taking a step forward.

"Whether you knew or you didn't, you should never walk around by yourself at sunset unarmed and by yourself!" Levi was still fuming and annoyed that Omegas can be this careless about their safety, but before he could be lead to anymore assumptions, Erwin stepped between them.

"Now now, Levi. Calm down. We're not talking about that right now. There's something much more important for you to know other than the fact that he's an Omega." Erwin stepped towards Eren, grabbing the collar of his shirt and exposing his shoulder. Levi and Hanji stared in utter shock. On Eren's shoulder was a deep and red injury.

A bite mark.

Eren had been bitten by an infected, and it was a good bite too.

Levi and Hanji panicked, grabbing their guns and pointing them at Eren. Eren stumbled back and fell on his rear against the wall, his hands in front of him towards the barrels being pointed at him as Levi and Hanji stepped closer.

"No! Don't shoot me! I'm not infected!" Eren screamed and cried. Levi scowled at him, unbelieving.

"Bull fucking shit you're not infected. No one gets bitten and lives, dumbass!" Levi spoke angrily.

"No you don't understand! Please just listen!" Eren screamed again, revealing his bite mark again. "It's three days old!"

Levi and Hanji scoffed, lowering their guns for a moment. Levi, however, lifted his again immediately, still unbelieving.

"Bullshit." Levi spoke lowly. "Infection starts after 4 hours prior of getting bit!"

"Levi, it's true." Erwin spoke calmly, stepping in front of the gun with his hands up in surrender. Levi glared at Erwin, not believing what he's hearing. Hanji was silently analyzing Eren's bite mark before dropping her gun and stepping towards him, sitting down in front of him on her knees and taking Eren's exposed shoulder in her hands.

"Levi..." Hanji looked back at Levi, eyes wide in shock. "It's healing."

Levi raised a brow, lowering his gun a little. "What?"

"He's telling the truth, Levi. Eren's bite, if it were fresh, would still be discolored and irritated. But Eren's bite mark is a slight red and pink color which suggests that it's healing. Levi. Eren is immune." Hanji spoke, slight excitement in her voice. She looked back at Eren who was still confused and slightly scared of the woman in front of her. Why was she so excited?

Levi lowered his gun completely, still in disbelief.

"What if Eren is infected but his body is taking longer to turn?" Levi asked, unwavering in his defense. Hanji shook her head.

"No. If that were the case then he would've turned within a day or maybe a day and a half. Besides..." She lifted Eren's chin, staring into his teal orbs. "his scelra's are still pure white and his iris's don't appear to be discolored at all. Your eyes are always the first sign of turning, but his are still vibrant and healthy despite being bitten only three days prior." She lowered Eren's face, eyes glistening in happiness and excitement.

"We have a chance at living now, Levi! We can save the human race! And Eren is the key!" Hanji spoke with excitement, immediately taking Eren into her arms and giving him bear hug. Eren made strangled sounds, trying to breathe and escape the excited female's grasp. She let him go to allow him to breathe and smiled as Eren coughed and clutched his ribs before she laughed some more. Erwin and Levi both let out a heavy sigh at Hanji's childish behavior before Erwin cleared his throat and stepped towards Hanji, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hanji. I need you to go with Petra for now. We hear Eren's dad, Grisha Jaeger, is in Capital City. If we take Eren to Grisha, we could possibly come up with a cure." Erwin told her in a serious tone. Levi groaned.

"Tch, why can't Hanji do it? She's so close to finding a cure already and we don't even know if Eren's dad is still alive. He's been missing ever since the outbreak." Levi said, arms crossed in annoyance. Erwin looked at Levi and then back at Hanji, rubbing at the back of his head again.

"Yeah, she's been close, but with both her AND Dr. Jaeger, together they could find a cure with Eren. I'll be coming to the capital with Hanji, but we have a very important and special job for you too, Levi." Erwin spoke, stepping towards the shorter Alpha and placing his hands on his shoulders to further clarify his job is extremely important. Levi raised a brow in suspicion, letting his arms drop. Erwin kept his serious gaze with Levi and gave his shoulders a firm squeeze.

"I need you to look after Eren and deliver him to the capital." Erwin kept his eyes locked with Levi's before slowly dropping his own hands by his sides. Levi's eyes grew, looking over at the scrawny teen and back at Erwin.

"What? You want me to babysit that brat? Why can't you two do it if you're already going to the capital?" Levi spoke in frustration. Eren shook his head erratically, immediately opposed to the idea of having Levi look after and protect him.

"I don't want to go with him, Erwin! You've been taking care of me, why can't I go with you?" Eren spoke up, running up to Erwin's side and looking up at him. Eren gave a pleading look at the Alpha and clutched the taller man's black tank top that clung to his muscular figure. Erwin sighed again, taking Eren's petite hands into his giant ones.

"Eren, you don't have a choice. I need you to be with Levi. He's a skilled fighter and he'll do a better job at protecting you than I would. Hanji, I need to have a more in depth talk with Levi before they leave. Take Eren and analyze his bite some more to make sure he's healing properly." Hanji nodded, taking Eren by the hand and departing the room. Eren looked back over his shoulder before completely disappearing behind the corner. Once they were gone, Erwin turned towards Levi and stared at the ground. Levi put his hands on his hips, waiting for an explanation as to why he's the one that has to look after that brat.

"Well? Why do I have to take Eren? You're a skilled fighter too, Erwin. And Eren obviously would rather be with you anyways." He spoke lowly, annoyance evident in his voice. Erwin scratched at his forehead.

"Listen, Levi. I have two reasons why I want you to do it. Not only are you a skilled fighter, you're also not everyone's target right now. With our clan's cause of trying to find a cure and the war we're facing with the military as to how we go about doing things, Eren is at risk if he's with us. They'll just kidnap him and do inhumane experiments on him. Also..." Erwin refused to look at Levi for the second reason, staring at the floor between. "You have more self control than I do and you're not tempted by Omegan pheromones." He finally finished. Levi gawked at him before letting out a sudden burst of laughter.

"Are you serious? You want me to watch after him because you're afraid you'll have the temptation to fuck him? Oh my god." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, still laughing a little. Alpha's can be pretty fucking stupid and pathetic when they're with an Omega, but he never thought he'd live the day that Erwin would tell Levi that he's one of those typical and stupid Alphas.

"Levi, this is serious. You're perfect for the job for both of those reasons. The men and women Alpha's and Beta's I have here are good fighters, but Eren just...isn't safe with them. I need someone who can do this with no strings attached and have no feelings for him romantically." He said, still serious. Levi glared at Erwin slightly before groaning and scratching the back of his undercut and a hand still on his hip.

"Fine. I'll do it."


	3. Luck

**`*`MAIN CHARACTER DESCRIPTION`*`**

 **EREN JAEGER(17)-** Eren wears a worn black and blue striped long sleeve shirt that has been stretched over time, making it appear rather large on his small frame. He also wears a pair of worn blue skinny jeans with faded and dirty black converse and carries around his Jansport backpack (refer to the prologue) along with an old pocket watch and his family photo in his pocket. Eren has a sought after "Omegan" body type with well developed hips and a petite frame. An Omega with long legs and height over 5'4 is rare and almost unheard of, but that only makes Eren more that much more attractive.

Eye Color-Green/Blue

Hair-Shaggy, silky chestnut brown

Height-5'7

Weight-130

Tattoos/Piercings-N/A

Sex-O/M

Melee Weapon-Aluminum baseball bat

 **LEVI ACKERMAN(22)-** Levi wears worn and torn, fitted jeans with black combat boots and a plain black T-shirt with a blue flannel shirt over but unbuttoned. He carries an old hiking backpack he had found a while back and is typically filled with ammo and weapons. Just like Eren, Levi is a rare type of Alpha who is not only shorter than 5'6, but also seems take no effect from Omegan pheromones and has no interest in bonding and/or mating with one. However, just like any Alpha, he is very muscular and has an insane amount of strength. Actually, he's a lot stronger than most Alpha's, thus giving him the nick name, Humanity's Strongest.

Eye Color-Grey/Blue

Hair-Soft raven black hair with an undercut (he cuts it himself).

Height-5'3

Weight-145

Tattoos/Piercings-Size 00 black gauges and several tribal tattoos. A significant piece he has is a back piece of the Wings Of Freedom.

Sex-A/M

Melee Weapon-Katana

 **HANJI ZOE(23)-** Hanji wears beige colored cargo pants with a black T-shirt (or tank top if it's hot) and blood stained work boots. Hanji is known to have a weird obsession with zombies and is incredibly intelligent for being a female Beta. She also wears glasses, but due to being covered in blood most of the time, she wears goggles over them to keep her glasses clean.

Eye Color-Light Brown

Hair-Long dark brown, typically in a ponytail.

Height-5'7

Weight-136

Tattoos/Piercings-One industrial piercing and two small tattoos of a celtic knot on the inside of her forearm and her constellation on her left wrist.

Sex-F/B

Melee Weapon-N/A

 **ERWIN SMITH(25)-** Erwin typically wears a plain black tank top that clings to his muscular torso as well as a pair of worn down straight legged blue jeans with dark brown work boots. He wears two dog tags around his neck that he wore while he was in military training before the outbreak. Erwin is also the leader of an elite and controversial group trying to find a cure and he has been needing to rely on Levi lately to remain in the shadows.

Eye Color-Blue

Hair-Blonde, cut short in the back but kept a little long in the front.

Height-6'2

Weight-203

Tattoos/Piercings-No piercings, but he has one full sleeve on his left arm and a tribal chest piece.

Sex-M/A

Melee Weapon-Mark 1 trench knife

 **MIKASA ACKERMAN(18)** Mikasa wears an army green tank top with dark skinny jeans and a flannel shirt tied around her waist, as well as black combat boots. Mikasa is extremely skilled at shooting and combat, and she is also very protective of both Eren and Armin.

Eye Color-Blue/Grey

Hair-Jet black and cut to shoulder length.

Height-5'7

Weight-143

Tattoos/Piercings-(Refer to Prologue: Promises)

Sex-F/A

Melee Weapon-Trench knife

 **ARMIN ARLERT(17)** Armin wears pair of worn blue jeans with a loose fitted grey Nirvana T-shirt as well as a black sweatshirt and dark blue vans. Armin also wears black, thick frame glasses (geek glasses :P ) and a navy blue beanie. He is an extremely smart individual and can always think of ways to get him and his friends out of a tough situation. He's also very attractive for being a Beta and is often times mistaken for an Omega.

Eye Color-Blue

Hair-Blonde hair that frames his face and is cut to his jaw line.

Height-5'4

Weight-126

Tattoos/Piercings-N/A

Sex-M/B

Melee Weapon-N/A

XxXxX

"Fine I'll do it." Levi spoke, sighing in defeat. Erwin, relieved, scratched the back of his head and smiled down at the shorter Alpha.

"Thank you, Levi. I know I can trust you to take care of Eren and deliver him to the Capital safe and sound." Erwin spoke with confidence, putting his hand on Levi's shoulder. Levi huffed and gave a slight nod before they departed into the next room where Hanji had dragged Eren into. Hanji was practically drooling all over Eren's shoulder when they stepped into the room, poking and prodding at the already scarred up wound.

"So you said you've had this bite for three days? I'm interested in knowing what happened to you when you got bit." Hanji spoke to Eren. Levi's eyebrows rose at the question, as he was wondering that himself. Levi and Erwin took a seat next to Eren and Hanji, waiting to hear Eren's story. Eren sighed and looked down at his feet.

"It's kind of a long story." He spoke, rubbing the bite on his shoulder. Hanji put her hand on Eren's knee and looked him in the eye.

"Were you by yourself the whole time? I mean, I agree with Levi when he said you should never be by yourself." She smiled at him, trying to be understanding. Eren forced a small giggle and gave a small smile at her.

"I understand, but I wasn't alone. I actually got separated from my two friends the day after I was bit. I was trying to find them when I came across Territory 5 and then I was brought here after Oluo tried to shoot my head off." Hanji and Erwin listened intently to what Eren was telling them while Levi leaned back in his chair, trying to act as if he wasn't interested. However, Levi is interested.

"So tell us what happened, Eren. Who were you with? We want to know everything." Hanji spoke, leaning forward with interest. Eren looked at Hanji, then to Levi before he looked back at her again.

"Like I said. It's kind of a long story." Eren spoke, trying to hide the fact that he's feeling insecure with Levi, and super attractive but intimidating Alpha, in the room with them. Hanji smiled and put a hand on his knee for reassurance.

"Eren. This is important. We need to know the details anyways, okay? Please, don't hold back on the details! I want you tell me everything!" She practically screamed with excitement while Erwin gave a nod. Levi was relaxed in his chair surveying his katana, but he was still listening and couldn't help but be interested.

Eren took a deep breath and relaxed in his chair.

"Okay."

 **~*~Flash Back~*~**

Mikasa, Armin, and Eren snuck through the quarantine that they've been staying, deciding to explore outside the military approved areas for the first time since the outbreak.

Ever since the outbreak five years ago, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have been staying in the quarantine; an area of the city set up by the military to keep the people who aren't infected out of the territory where the infected reside. Inside of some quarantines, people are treated like cattle and food is incredibly scarce. How the military handles food, each person is given a food ration cards. This caused people to get beaten and have their cards stolen for food, but the military wouldn't do anything. The quarantine Eren stayed at was one of the bad ones, which is why they left. They would rather take the chances of coming across infected then be beaten to death over food ration cards. However, the only one enjoying themselves is Eren.

"Eren" Armin whined, holding his handgun up with shaky hands "we really shouldn't be in the open territory. What if we run into a hoard of Runners* or something?"

" Armin, we'll be fine! It's not like we don't have any weapons." Eren spoke out with confidence, climbing and jumping over an old road block. Armin sighed, carefully climbing over the road block after Eren with Mikasa following suit. Mikasa followed closely behind Armin and Eren the whole time, keeping her AK-47 up and ready in case of a threat.

They approached an old abandoned mall that had a section destroyed by near by bombings, however the rest of the mall was still standing save for the ceilings caving in in some areas. Eren became excited, climbing over rubble to crawl through the window into one of the mall store entrances. Mikasa immediately spoke up, getting an uneasy feeling about the mall, as was Armin.

"Eren" She spoke up, grabbing his shoulder and gently pulling the Omega back from the window "we really shouldn't go in there. We don't know who or...what is in there."

"Mikasa is right, Eren!" Armin spoke up right away, agreeing. "I'm getting a very uneasy feeling about this." Eren huffed and groaned in frustration.

"Guys! We got out of that fucking quarantine for a reason! Lets' at least explore for a little bit! I promise it'll be fine!" Eren finally yanked his arm away from Mikasa's grip, but lost his footing on the platform outside the window and fell through to the bottom.

"EREN!" Mikasa and Armin both screamed, scrambling over the rubble to peer over the hole on the platform where Eren was just kneeling on. They looked down into the newly made hole, trying to look through the smoke of dust to see if Eren is still okay. Eren lied on his back, groaning a little at the little pain that shot up his lower back and spine. He sat up, rubbing at his sore back before slowly getting up on wobbly legs. Eren looked up through the cloud of dust, revealing his friends frightened and worried faces and he gave them a smile to emphasize he's okay.

"Guys! It's okay! I'm fine!" Eren shouted up at them before looking around awkwardly, realizing that he's in a toy store of some sort. He looked back up at his friends and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh...found a short cut." Eren spoke up again, trying to get his friends to calm down and follow him down to the small store. Mikasa huffed and maneuvered her way down the slabs of caved in dry wall and ceiling. She slid the rest of the way down, landing perfectly on her feet next to Eren effortlessly. Armin groaned in annoyance when Mikasa made her way down to Eren. He stood still for several seconds, still unwilling to enter the confines of the old abandoned mall.

"Guys, please, I really, _really,_ don't think we should go in there. I'm getting a really bad feeling about his." Armin spoke up again, shaking where he was and keeping his handgun up and ready. Normally when Armin gets a bad feeling, it's for a reason and something bad always ends up happening when he and/or his friends don't trust that bad feeling. Eren groaned again, growing incredibly impatient with the stubborn blonde.

"Armin, come on!" Eren yelled up at him, but after several seconds began to walk away. "Fine, then I guess you can stay there and we'll meet up with you when we're done exploring the mall, kay?" Eren spoke over his shoulder, giving a wave and making his way to the entry way that leads to the rest of the mall. Mikasa followed Eren a few paces, but she knew fully well that Armin was going to follow.

Armin groaned again, making is way to the edge of the hole.

"Wait!" He called, making Eren stop and turn around. Armin crouched down and made his way down the dry wall, trying his hardest to keep from falling forward onto his face. Towards the bottom, however, he lost his footing and almost fell but Mikasa caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Hah...Thanks, Mikasa." Armin spoke, shooken up. The three of them got back together again before looking around at their surroundings, taking in the years of neglect the shown on the walls of the once standing mall. Eren dusted himself off before taking a few steps forward towards the remaining toys on the shelves.

"We might as well look around while we can. Who knows when we'll be able to do this again." Eren spoke in excitement, holding up a dirty and tattered purple teddy bear. Mikasa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. We'll look around for a little bit but we really shouldn't stay for long." She spoke in frustration, walking up to stand next to Eren as he set the teddy bear back down. Eren looked back at her with his usual confident smile.

"We'll be fine, Mikasa. Let's at least try to have some fun." Eren looked around for something to play with when his eyes landed on a still inflated but dirty soccer ball underneath the shelving that held coloring books. Eren smiled and ran over to the ball, rolling it out from underneath the shelf with his foot before he kicked it at Mikasa. She wasn't expecting it, however, and flinched; moving out of the way of the ball and making it crash into legos. Eren and even Armin started to laugh at her reaction, clutching at their stomachs.

"Oh man...Mikasa, it's been a long time since you did that!" Armin shouted at her, wiping a tear from his eye underneath his glasses. Mikasa's face at first was one of frustration, but immediately softened as she had forgotten the last time they played around like this. When was the last time she actually experience these two laugh like this? It was definitely before the virus outbreak.

Mikasa smiled and chuckled under breath, stocking over to the soccer ball while they were still distracted by their own boasts of laughter. She tapped it into the right position in front of her with her foot before she kicked it hard to the two boys, making them scream out of surprise. Armin managed to move out of the way in time, but the ball hit Eren in the gut making him fall backward into the remaining display of stuffed animals. There was silence at first, but Armin started laughing hard, holding his stomach. Mikasa followed suit, dropping her bag and gun, holding her sides in laughter. Eren sat up holding the ball, looking at his friends with a sour look, although playful, before he started chucking beanie babies at the two of them.

"That's not funny! That actually kind of hurt!" Eren yelled at them, but he still couldn't repress his smile. It's been so long since they screwed around like this. It took him back to their childhood, and he's sure the same can be said for Mikasa and Armin too. Eren stood up, holding his sore stomach before grabbing his backpack and turning to his friends.

"Well, guys." Armin and Mikasa stopped laughing, looking up at Eren. "Let's go look around for a little bit!"

The three of them approached the closed gate at the front of the store that leads to the rest of the mall, grabbing the small metal bars and lifting up the gate all together. Once they got the gate up high enough, Mikasa held it open to allow Armin and Eren to go under. As soon as they were on the other side, Eren and Armin held up the questionably heavy gate for Mikasa before letting it drop to the ground with a loud crash. They began walking through the old mall, taking in the destruction, yet the beauty of Earth taking over. All up the walls and across the floor, vegetation had begun growing and spreading through out the mall. Their footsteps echoed throughout the mall, startling some birds who fluttered their wings and flew out through the giant gaping hole in the ceiling. They watched the birds fly out towards the sky in awe, Armin finally breaking the silence with a heavy sigh.

"I remember when we would come to the mall after school for fun. Now it feels like our lives before the outbreak five years ago was all a dream." Armin spoke, looking down at his feet as they continued walking. Eren nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he had accidentally kicked a glass bottle without realizing it. The bottle slid across the floor before falling to the first floor, shattering into a million pieces. On cue, they heard sounds of a heard of infected screaming and running their way.

"SHIT! RUN!" Eren panicked, grabbing his friends' hands and running the opposite direction. They could hear the infected coming up close behind them, realizing by their speed that they're runners.

Eventually the runners caught up to them and chased the three into an old arcade. There were about seven or eight zombies that had them cornered in the back of the arcade. They jumped on top of some pinball machines to try and create more distance while they tried desperately to get their weapons ready. Eren fumbled with his gun and nearly dropped it, but he immediately shot three of them in the head. Mikasa got some shots in as well as Armin. However, there were too many. Armin was trying his hardest to hold a few zombies back and away from him, crying and screaming. Eren lunged at the infected male, knocking him down and off of Armin.

"EREN!" Mikasa and Armin both screamed when Eren began getting bombarded by infected. Mikasa and Armin shot and killed the remaining zombies before rushing over to Eren's side. Eren was holding his bloodied shoulder in pain, crying. Miksasa gently removed Eren's hand from his wound and tears began to fall. Armin's face was washed of all color and blue eyes wide as could be.

Eren was bitten.

"Oh my god...Eren...you..." Mikasa couldn't finish her sentence as she delicately held her little brother's bitten shoulder, tears mixing with blood. Armin took out his old flannel shirt from his backpack, ripping a huge chunk of it off and began pouring water from his canteen over Eren's shoulder all while tears poured down his cheeks. Eren winced when Mikasa tied the fabric around his shoulder tightly before she pulled him into his arms, crying and rocking him in her lap. She held Eren's head to her chest, letting her tears fall into Eren's chestnut strands of hair. Armin wrapped his arms around them too, crying as he knew what it meant for someone to be bitten by infected.

When someone gets the virus naturally like Eren's mom Carla did, it takes a few weeks for them to turn. However, if they are bit, it's only a matter of hours for a person to turn. Eren was going to turn soon.

It's only a matter of time.

Eren cried with them, not wanting his life to end like this. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Armin and Mikasa alone in this shitty world. He didn't want to leave them behind, and he definitely didn't want them to have to kill him. But they have to.

"M-Mikasa." Eren stuttered, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Mikasa pulled away slightly to look at Eren in the eye, placing a pale hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, Eren?" Eren smiled up at her, placing his hand over hers.

"I want you to kill me."

Mikasa's eyes grew and her mouth fell open. Armin gasped and only cried harder, hiding his face in his hands.

"Eren, no. I can't! I-I can't k-kill-"

"Mikasa, please! Don't let me turn into them!" Eren all but shouted, eyes begging as his tears fell. He sat up on his knees in front of her, putting a hand over his wounded shoulder and looking down at the ground.

"P-Please, Mikasa. I-I don't want to...be trapped in a body I can't control. I can't live with that kind of pain. Please, Mikasa." Eren looked up at her, his large emerald green eyes begging and pleading. "Please don't let me suffer." He shuttered and began to cry harder, realizing his life was about to end. Mikasa pulled Eren back into her arms, holding him for what seemed like another eternity as they cried together.

After a while, Mikasa reluctantly pulled away from Eren. Putting distance between them, she reached for her hand gun before cocking it and holding it to Eren's head. Eren's tears continued to fall, his eyes tightly squeezed shut waiting for it to end. Mikasa's tears fell to the floor, her finger slowly squeezing the trigger and her hand shaking uncontrollably. She battled with her inner thoughts, debating whether or not she should really kill her brother. A part of her actually believed he was infected, but another part of her believed in some hope. Hope that Eren will be okay.

Don't do it.

Don't kill Eren.

Don't kill your family.

Mikasa gasped and dropped her gun before falling to the floor, crying hard into herself.

"I CAN'T DO IT, EREN! I CAN'T!" Mikasa yelled and cried. Eren looked at her with shock and disbelief before he crawled back to where Mikasa was hugging herself. Eren and Armin have never seen her cry like this, and it was really hard for them to see. Eren and Armin wrapped their arms around her, the three of them holding each other and crying together.

Eventually, they decided that they would wait to kill Eren when he was no longer himself. When Eren turned, that's when Mikasa will pull the trigger. So they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Soon it was four hours later. It was dark outside at this point and Eren still hasn't turned. Mikasa and Armin continuously checked his wound and his eyes.

"I don't get it." Armin spoke, shining a small flashlight into Eren's eye to check for discoloration. "His eyes are still perfectly healthy. His pupils aren't even dilated. Plus..." Armin pressed his pointer and middle fingers against Eren's pulsing vein on his wrist "his heart rate isn't irregular." The three of them looked at each other in disbelief.

"So...does that mean that I'm...?" Eren began to ask the question, but even he couldn't bring himself to believe that he'd be immune. However, it explains everything.

Eren is immune.

Hanji was practically vibrating in her chair out of excitement, holding her hands to her mouth to keep herself collected. However, that was short lived.

"OH EREN! YOU'RE AMAZING!" She practically lept out of her chair, squeezing the Omega by the shoulders. Eren looked at her with wide eyes as she squeezed him almost painfully.

"W-what? I didn't do anything though! If anything, I'm anything but amazing! Because of me, I could have gotten us killed." Hanji replaced her excited expression with one of sympathy as her grip went lax against his scarring shoulder. Levi sat up straight, leaning over against his knees with his hands folded together in thought.

"Yeah about your friends, where are they?" He couldn't help but ask. How in the hell did this brat wind up in fucking Territory 5 all by himself? Eren looked down at his hands, flustered and a little sad.

"We got separated. After we found out I'm immune, we tried to make it back to our quarantine zone but it was so late, we got into some trouble. We ran into some soldiers-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you ran into Military Police and got away?" Levi interrupted, flabbergasted. Eren looked up at him, nodding his head. Levi fell back against the back of his chair, shaking his head.

"Damn, kid. You have some good luck on your side." He said, shaking his head and continuing cleaning his katana. Hanji placed a hand on his knee, getting his attention.

"Eren, what happened when you ran into the Military Police?" She asked, fully engrossed in Eren's story. Eren sighed, fiddling with the end of his sleeve that stopped at the middle of his hand.

"Well, they were testing us, scanning us to make sure we aren't infected. Well, when they got to me, I stabbed the guy in the leg and Mikasa finished him off. We ended up booking it but we ran separate ways. I don't know where they are. I just hope they're okay."

Eren got Levi's attention as soon as he said he stabbed an officer in the leg. He smirked at that and chuckled a little.

 _Not bad._

"You _stabbed_ a soldier, Eren?" Hanji asked. Erwin laughed a little before patting Eren on the back.

"Well, Eren. You're definitely an interesting character, that's for sure. Don't worry about your friends. You'll come across them eventually. For now, you and Levi need to get to the center of town." Erwin turned to Levi, who had his undivided attention. "Levi, once you get to city hall, just stay there for the night. Hunters are going to be out tonight getting to tourists and you don't want to be caught up in that. I suggest you two get there now before it gets too late." He spoke with seriousness. Levi stood up, swinging his backpack around an on his back.

"All right. Come on, Brat. You heard the man." He said sternly, staring down at the Omega with a cold and emotionless stare that sent shivers down his back. Eren gulped before standing up reluctantly, walking up to the shorter male. Even though this Alpha is shorter than Eren is, he's still intimidating and Eren definitely didn't feel comfortable around him.

Not yet anyways.

"Okay." Eren spoke, following Levi out of the apartment. Levi led Eren back out into the catastrophic outside world, making sure to walk at a pace the younger male can keep up with. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Pinks, oranges, yellows, and blues all swirled together in the sky; a beautiful sunset. However, it meant they should have left a lot earlier. Levi glanced back at Eren who was behind him, making sure he was keeping up before looking forward again towards City Hall.

 _Great, I'm stuck babysitting an Omegan brat..._

 _This is gonna be a long journey._

XxxXxXx

 **VOCABULARY**

 **Runners*-** the first and weakest stage of the Infected who have just recently entered their transformation. People who have been infected will enter this stage within 1-2 days with increased irritability and hostility towards others being a key symptom. Since the eyes are first targeted by the fungus, Runners have poor eyesight, but maintain some human characteristics. For example, their moans are still human, just like their overall appearance. A way to tell them apart from normal survivors is their glowing orange eyes. Their body language is sluggish while they are passive, suggesting they are resisting the fungus's influence. Sometimes they do not attack at all, even when non-infected individuals are right in front of them. These non-aggressive Runners will only attack if attacked first or when an object is thrown at or near them, thus losing control. Much like sneezing, the urge to attack after such interactions happens involuntarily and unwillingly by the host. Runners are confirmed to be able to attack in packs, flailing their arms in attempts to trample the survivor.

-Source:


	4. The Hunters

Levi continued trudging forward, not bothering to look back at Eren as he walked at a fast pace towards City Hall. They needed to hurry and fast. Levi doesn't know why Erwin suggested City Hall specifically, but he thinks it has something to do with people in the Survey Corps escorting them to where they need to go next. It was super fucking annoying to Levi how he's the only one who is actually able to control himself around an Omega like Eren and he thought Erwin was stronger than that. But he guesses not.

Walking down the dead and abandoned streets, Levi looks back at Eren over his shoulder to make sure the kid was keeping up. He looked forward again and sighed.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Levi asked him, still looking forward as they walked. Eren looked up from watching his feet to the back of Levi's head and hummed.

"I have a baseball bat, but that's all I have. I lost my gun when my friends and I were ambushed by the Military Police." Eren replied with a dull tone, really not wanting to talk to Levi. The Alpha gave Eren a lot of anxiety and had him on edge ever since they met so getting used to each other, Eren can tell, isn't going to be easy.

Levi let off another, yet heavier sigh and stopped in his tracks. He pulled off his back pack, unzipping it and searched the interior until he found what he was looking for. The Alpha pulled out a small handgun that the Omega can handle with his small hands. It doesn't have a very strong kick, but it's a very powerful gun and it's great for beginners. He removed the magazine and filled it up with bullets before putting it back on and slid it back to feed the bullets through the chamber. Levi then held out the gun to the Omega to take, looking up at the questioning face that Eren was giving.

"Ever fire a handgun before?" Levi asked him, watching Eren take the gun and examining it thoroughly. Eren looked back at Levi and gave a small smile.

"I fired a rifle before. Is that a huge difference? I mean, is the handgun weaker than a rifle?" Eren asked looking back down at the small gun Levi had given him. Levi chuckled a little at the Omega's ignorance, finding it somewhat adorable.

"Yeah there is a huge difference, but no. This particular handgun is a powerful thing, but it doesn't have a big kick to it like most strong handguns do so you'll be able to handle it. Actually, I think you'll like that handgun more than a rifle." Levi spoke with a smirk, watching as Eren switched the gun to safety and sticking it in his back pocket.

"Thank you." Eren spoke, feeling a little more relieved and safe now that he has a proper weapon to protect himself. He was not about to be one of those helpless, defenseless, _useless_ Omegas who can't do jack to protect themselves and is forced to rely on an Alpha. He is not one of _those_ Omegas and he really hopes that Levi doesn't think he is. Although, that's always the first impression he gets.

Levi nodded to Eren and threw on his back pack before turning around again. "Let's get to City Hall before it gets dark. Well... _too_ dark." Levi spoke, before coming across a back road alleyway to his right. Knowing the area pretty well, there are Military Police patrolling the main roads right now making sure everyone takes shelter by curfew. With how dark it's getting, he could already tell they either hit curfew or it's about that time. When Levi turned into the alleyway, Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" He asked, walking close behind Levi as not to fall behind. Levi kept looking ahead, preparing himself to come across Hunters* or any infected that might be lurking in the alleyway at this time.

Hunters are a huge reason why Levi gave Eren the handgun. Not only are the infected a huge threat but some humans who survived the outbreak turned to murder and robbery. Anyone who enters the hunter's territory are called "tourists" and when they catch these tourists, they torture, kill, rob; and some even _eat_ them. So hunters are definitely the last people Levi wants to run into, especially considering he has an Omega with him.

Eren frowned when Levi didn't answer his question, letting off a small groan of frustration. Once they came to a dead end at the end of the alley, Eren crossed his arms and gave Levi a skeptical look.

"Levi? What are we doing here?" He asked again, this time a little louder so Levi could definitely hear him. Levi looked up at the old brick apartment buildings, spotting drop-down ladders and a dumpster they can push underneath to get to the ladder. If they go through the buildings, then they can avoid the Military Police patrolling the streets and the Hunters that will be out later on in the night. Levi walked up to the dumpster, pushing it underneath the ladder and looking back at Eren.

"Listen, kid. I don't know if you're stupid and not aware of this, but there's a curfew that every survivor must follow or else they get shot down or arrested. If we go through alleyways and buildings then we can avoid the Military Police and the Hunters that will be out later tonight. There's no way we can make it to City Hall before nightfall so just follow me, obey me, and climb that damn ladder." Levi spoke in irritation towards the boy's ignorance, gesturing to the ladder just underneath the dumpster. Eren narrowed his eyes at the Alpha before rolling his eyes and walking up to the dumpster. Levi bent down a little, cupping his hands together prepared to give Eren a boost up. Eren understood the gesture and placed his foot in the man's hands, holding onto the ledge of the dumpster while Levi lifted Eren up with ease. Eren pulled himself up onto the dumpster before turning towards Levi again.

"Do you need help up?" Eren asked Levi with bored expression, trying to pretend he didn't care whether or not Levi could climb up by himself. However, considering the fact that this one Alpha pushed a gigantic dumpster all by himself, he's pretty sure Levi can climb things easily with that much upper body strength. Just as Eren predicted, Levi shook his head, taking off his backpack and handing it to Eren.

"No, I can climb up." He spoke as Eren took the backpack. Levi stood back, getting a running start before he jumped up on to the edge of the dumpster and climbing up with ease. He stood up straight and took the backpack from Eren's hands before he looked up at the drop down ladder that still needs to be dropped. Eren followed the Alpha's gaze and sighed again, knowing very well that Levi is going to have to boost Eren up again so he can grab the ladder.

Levi hunkered down again with his hands together as Eren placed his foot back into his hands, keeping his balance with the old mossy brick wall and Levi's shoulder. Levi, again, easily lifted Eren into the air and the Omega grabbed the ladder. He pulled the rusted red ladder and Levi set Eren back down on his own two feet. Levi swears he can continuously lift this kid all day and never get tired considering how light he is. He gestured for the Omega to climb up first, looking behind him to make sure there weren't anybody behind them and then looked back up at the Omega making his way up the ladder. Levi couldn't help but stare at his ass as he climbed up behind Eren, feeling his face grow hot. Sure, Levi is unaffected by Omegan pheromones, but with an Omega as attractive as Eren and his ass in his face he can't help _but_ appreciate the view.

Once they made it to the first platform, they made their way up the steps and to an open window. They crawled through the window and made their way into what used to be a bedroom. Eren looked around the room, looking at old family photos and trinkets while Levi searched for anything useful such as weapons, ammunition, food; anything. Eren picked up one of the photos, noticing a young looking married couple with a son and daughter on a beach together. He couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest, reminded of his mom and Mikasa before the outbreak. He set the photo back down carefully and turned to Levi who was going through drawers before exiting the room close behind him. Eren was reminded of something, however, and cleared his throat.

"Umm...back there, you said something about Hunters? What are Hunters?" Eren asked the man as they made their way to the front door of the apartment. Levi looked around the corner, making sure there aren't any lurking infected or other people before continuing and considering Eren's question.

"Hunters are survivors who kill and rob other humans to survive. They're not people you want to run into, especially considering you're an Omega." He spoke with seriousness, looking back at Eren briefly and looking forward again. Eren groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why does being me being an Omega automatically mean that I'm weak?" Eren spoke with irritation, completely misunderstanding what Levi was saying. Levi turned around and faced Eren, stepping towards him and pushing him against the nearest wall with annoyance.

"Listen, brat. I never said you're weak. What I'm telling you is that since Omegas are rare and sought after, you're not safe. Those assholes will gang rape you until you're dead and who the fuck knows _what_ they would do with your dead body. Do you think one Omega has a chance against a gang of Alphas?" Levi spoke with seriousness. He hates this attitude Eren has, thinking everyone looks at him as a weakling when in reality there are people out there wanting to hurt him for specific reasons regarding his sex. Levi knows he's not weak, but there's no way this small teenager has a chance against fifteen or more Alpha's. Eren looked down at the ground in embarrassment, realizing what Levi was saying. He sighed and slumped back against the wall.

"Um...I..." Eren had no words. Levi telling him that he has no chance against a gang of Alpha's made him rethink what he had said. It isn't that Eren is weak, he just can't handle that situation by himself and get out of it alive. Levi cupped Eren's chin, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes.

"I have no doubt you're a strong person, Eren. All I'm saying is one versus twenty is an unthinkable match, okay?" Levi spoke a little more gently, dropping his hand to his side again. Eren furrowed his eyebrows at the man for a second before he spoke again quietly.

"But..." Eren started, still looking at the Alpha before he shut his mouth again, deciding to just drop the subject. "...okay. I'm sorry." he said, staring down at the floor again. Levi was about to say something when he heard a group of men down the hall way bust through a door laughing. Reacting quickly, he grabbed the startled Omega by the waist and guided him to a toppled over table to hide behind. Levi hunkered down, arms boxing Eren in against the desk to further protect the Omega or at least keep the Omega from trying to play hero considering he seems like that type of careless kid. Eren reached down to his gun, pulling it out and switching it off safety as Levi did the same. The Alpha sat up to look of the edge of the table before he noticed four men carrying burlap sacks filled with either stolen items or body parts. Noticing the dark clothing and gruff appearances, Levi gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn Hunters." Levi whispered in annoyance, hunkering down again and leaning in close to Eren's ear so the Hunters don't hear him.

"I'm gonna gradually make my way down the hallway. When it's safe, I'll gesture you to follow, okay? So just stay put for now." Eren nodded in understanding as Levi looked around the table, noticing some boxes further down the hallway to hide behind. When he noticed the coast was clear, he made his way quickly behind the boxes still in his crouched form. He looked back at Eren, noticing him still behind the table when a couple men came back into the hallway.

"Well" one started, taking a swig of what looked like beer "today wasn't too bad. We got some pretty nice stuff from that couple we killed. Too bad they were both kind of old so we can't do anything with the bodies." He spoke, leaning against the door way. Levi cursed as he noticed they weren't moving, so he has to stay put until he can be sure it's safe for Eren to follow. One of the men laughed and sighed, taking the beer from his friend to drink.

"Yeah well, we need to find a good slut to use because I'm getting really lethargic." the man spoke, taking a swig of beer as his friend laughed in agreement. Levi grimaced, balling up his fists and getting angry just hearing these bastards talk.

 _I can't believe I used to be one of them..._

They then turned in the direction they came from upon hearing someone else coming into the entrance, going in the direction of the door they came from to greet whoever else came to meet them here. Levi turned towards Eren, waving him over quickly. Eren looked at him with worry, peaking his head around the side of the table before he quietly ran over to Levi in a crouched form still holding the gun to his chest. Once Levi had Eren with him again, he looked over the box and noticed there were now about seven men in the shambled apartment.

"Tch...that's our way out." He growled lowly. Levi didn't know what to do other than wait for the opportunity to sneak into the room. However, that's a risky thing to do and he doubts they'll leave without putting up a fight. Eren looked at him with more worry.

"Is there no way through the rubble in the staircase? Maybe we can climb over it." Eren suggested, although, it was a stupid idea and he knew it. There's no way they can get over the rubble in the stairwell without seriously injuring themselves. Levi shook his head.

"No there's no way. We need to climb out that window or go out the front door, so we need to sneak in there and try our best to crawl out the fucking window without being seen." Eren gasped a little, knowing it's highly unlikely they'll remain unnoticed. Levi sighed heavily, looking at Eren again with sincerity.

"I doubt will get out of here without putting up a fight, so whatever you do, in an emergency, don't hesitate to shoot those people, okay?" Levi spoke, knowing fully well that Eren won't hesitate given the fact that he stabbed a fucking Military Police officer. Eren nodded his head and gave Levi a determined look.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'll back you up, Levi." He spoke with confidence and determination. Levi rose his eyebrows at the attitude the Omega was giving, and damn if Levi didn't like it. No too often will he meet an Omega as determined and confident to fight as him and gave Levi a fluttering feeling in his chest. Pushing it aside, he placed a firm hand on the younger ones slim shoulder with a smirk.

"Good." He spoke, looking back at doorway, noticing the seven men weren't anywhere to be seen. However, he could still hear them going through their stolen items. Levi looked at the old bookshelf sitting behind the couch with a little path behind it that led to more hiding spots such as a desk, fallen end tables, and chairs that sat directly in front of the window they needed to aim for for escape.

"Okay." Levi spoke, keeping his hand on his shoulder. "Follow close behind me, okay? We're going to hide behind that bookshelf. Now is our only chance so let's go." Levi spoke, moving out from behind the box to run into the room. Once he made it to the bookshelf with Eren, he saw one of the men had just turned to walk towards the couch before sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"That was close..." Eren whispered to me. I nodded in agreement before turning to him, putting a finger against my lips to signal him to remain quiet. Eren gently put the tips of his own fingers against his mouth, eyes wide at the realization that he could have blown their cover and nodded. I look back into the living room that was completely lit by the orange glow of the sunset streaming into the busted windows, watching as others walked towards the couch.

"So what next?" The one sitting first asked, propping his feet up on the old and dusty coffee table. Levi's grip tightened when he noticed they were getting comfortable. _Dammit, how long are these bastards going to just sit there?_ He thought, growing impatient and frustrated. Eren sensed the frustration, looking up at him before looking back down at his surroundings for any ideas. His large green eyes noticed a glass beer bottle lying on the ground next to him, and that gave him an idea. He quietly grabbed the bottle in his hands, holding it to his chest and waiting for the right opportunity.

"Well" the one started, going through jewelry from the woman they robbed and killed earlier "we could always go out and try to find a prostitute or something? You know, since John was bitching about being lethargic."

"I wasn't bitching, I was just-"

 _CRASH_

They seven men shot up, looking towards the door and holding their weapons up.

"What the fuck was that?"

Eren had thrown the glass bottle out the door and into the hallway with ease. He sat stock still, heart pounding in his chest while Levi stared at Eren wide eyed and horrified.

 _What the fuck is the damn brat doing?!_

"Come on. Let's go look. It's probably a damn Clicker or something." They spoke, heading out the door. When they left the apartment, Levi realized that Eren could have very well saved them from disaster. Not wasting the opportunity, he grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him towards the window. They crawled out and made their way to the fire escape ladder while Levi looked down to the ground below. He was about to climb down when he noticed a large modified vehicle that probably was a tank at some point. Levi recognized the ammo-heavy vehicle and cursed before climbing up towards the roof.

"Come on. We can't go down there. We need to go up or else we'll be skinned alive by those animals." Levi spoke, looking down to notice Eren still tailing close behind him. They made it to the top of the roof and ran across to the half of the building that had been caved in, looking down at the large slope of rubble they could slide down to get to the ground below. Knowing what to do next, Eren slid down first, making it to the ground below with ease. Levi couldn't stop Eren in time, frustrated the brat went down first without knowing what could be down there. However, Levi pushed it aside and slid down to Eren. Once they were in the alley behind the apartment, Levi punched Eren in the arm making the boy grab his shoulder in pain and confusion.

"What did I do?" Eren asked him, looking at the Alpha in frustration.

"What did you do?! Not only did you just slide down first without knowing what could be down here, you threw that fucking bottle and could have had us killed!" Levi harshly spoke to him, not shouting just in case Hunters were near by. Eren's face grew red with anger, not believing Levi was so overprotective he couldn't acknowledge the fact that Eren had helped them escape.

"If I hadn't thrown that bottle, who knows how long we'd be hiding in that room! I SAVED us! If we waited any longer our cover would have been-MMMPHH?!" Eren was cut off by a hand covering his mouth by one Hunter while another kicked Levi in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"So YOU were the ones who made that noise!" The one that kicked Levi exclaimed, getting ready to kick Levi again when the one holding Eren, the one named John, put his nose to his scent gland and inhaling Eren's sweet scent. His pupils dialated and his grip tightened on Eren, making him wince in pain.

"Omega! Damion, this kid is an Omega!" He spoke with excitement, trying to drag Eren back with him. That got Damion's attention as he stopped kicking Levi to look at John with amazement. Levi looked up with pain, seeing this bastard John dragging Eren away as he struggled.

He didn't get too far when Eren lifted his leg and kicked him right in the balls and biting his hand, making him pull away from Eren who was furious.

"YOU SICK FUCKER!" Eren yelled at him, and Levi grabbed his gun from his pocket. He pointed the gun at Damion's head and pulled the trigger, causing the man to drop dead in front of him. Eren tried to do the same, but John punched the young Omega, making him fall to the ground. Levi growled and let off an extremely threatening scent, standing up and punching the bastard in the face himself. John fell to the ground and tried to get up again when Levi put a bullet in his head as well. Levi spat on the dead body, still angry that an Alpha punched a young Omega in the face.

"Only cowards hit Omegas." He grumbled before making his way to the shaken boy on the ground holding cheek. Levi took Eren's hand away from his cheek, noticing a growing purple welt.

"Let's get out of here before more of them show up." Levi spoke, forcing Eren up onto his feet before they took off down the now dark alley. They ran for awhile before they came up to the front of City Hall which had a growing lake surrounding it as well as broken down cars. They heard cries of Runners nearby, so Levi quickly opened up the door and then shut it behind him before barricading the large door. He turned to Eren who was panting and sat down on his butt to collect himself.

"Shit." Eren spoke into his hands, voice echoing throughout the marble room. Levi crouched down in front of him, taking Eren's cheek into his hand and lifting his head.

"Are you okay? That coward punched you pretty hard." Levi spoke, looking at the welt on the poor Omega's face again. Eren turned his face away from the Alpha's touch, not wanting to appear to be weak at all in front of him.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy we made it here right when it got dark." He said, looking up at Levi and giving him a small smile. "Thank you for saving me from being kidnapped." Eren spoke, shuddering at the memory of the disgusting Alpha burying his nose into his neck. Levi returned the small smile, patting the Omega on the thigh in a friendly manner.

"Of course. And...sorry I yelled at you back there. I just don't want you to do anything reckless that could essentially get us both killed. You did good, kid." Levi spoke, trying to be as supportive as possible. Eren gave him a large smile, making his eyes shimmer with pride. Levi hated to admit it, but...

That smile melted his heart a little bit.

Levi sighed, standing up a little and extending a hand down towards the boy to help him up.

"Come on" he spoke as Eren grabbed his hand "let's go before we run into anymore trouble, okay? You're probably tired." Eren nodded, standing up again as they made their way up the stairs. There should be people here to escort them to the correct side of town so they can leave, but Levi isn't seeing any signs of other people. If anything, there was blood on the walls...

 _Fresh blood._

"Shit..." Levi muttered in frustration. Eren walked closer to Levi, feeling a bit uneasy seeing fresh blood splattered across the walls. As they made their way down the cold and dark hallway, they heard crying and moaning that sounded a lot like a runner, coming from one of the offices on either side of the hallway. Levi stopped, putting a hand up to Eren signaling him to remain still and quiet. They couldn't see anything, not even a hand in front of their faces. Levi grabbed a flashlight from the side pocket of his backpack, feeling a hand brush against his own knowing it was the Omega's. He accepted the trembling hand into his own before turning it on. Eren had to cover his mouth with his free hand to suppress a cry.

Right in front of them was a female Runner standing with her face against the wall moaning and crying. Levi's eyes grew large when he saw three others in the hallway, walking in and out of the offices. They took a step back to try and regress down the hallway. Shooting them will just send others into a frenzy to attack them all at once, and who knew how many there are?

As they took slow and quiet steps back, Eren accidentally steps on a bottle, making it slide from his heal and crash into the wall next to them, shattering into pieces.

It was like a switch was flipped when they all came at them at once, running towards them down the hallway.

 _xXxXxXx_

 **VOCABULARY**

 **Hunters*-** distinguished from other hostile survivors (like Bandits) in that their ranks are made up of former citizens of Quarantined Zones by the Military Police.

 **Runners*-** the first and weakest stage of the Infected who have just recently entered their transformation. People who have been infected will enter this stage within 1-2 days with increased irritability and hostility towards others being a key symptom. Since the eyes are first targeted by the fungus, Runners have poor eyesight, but maintain some human characteristics. For example, their moans are still human, just like their overall appearance. A way to tell them apart from normal survivors is their glowing orange eyes. They also stay in a hunched position when motionless or when moving around passively, unlike normal survivors. Their body language is sluggish while they are passive, suggesting they are resisting the fungus's influence. Sometimes they do not attack at all, even when non-infected individuals are right in front of them. These non-aggressive Runners will only attack if attacked first or when an object is thrown at or near them, thus losing control. They will also become aggressive if a non-infected individual is extremely close in front of them. Much like sneezing, the urge to attack after such interactions happens involuntarily and unwillingly by the host. Runners are confirmed to be able to attack in packs, flailing their arms in attempts to trample the survivor.


End file.
